Glen Cody
Glenwyn Cody Ring Name Glen Cody Nickname(s) GC Date of Birth 01/06/1994 Hometown Los Angeles, California Billed From Los Angeles, California Billed Height 5'8 Billed Weight 200 Disposition Tweener Wrestling Style(s) Heel: Cruiserweight, wrestles stiff, non stop attacking, angry, does extensive research into opponents to counter their ever move Face: Cruiserweight, believes in following the rules, would never cheat even if handed the chance. Tries to use his speed and lower size to wear down the opposition. Gimmick Generic Face/heel, cruiserweight, shy, quick to anger, proud, not very trusting towards others, pretty weak mentally, does extensive research into opponents to counter their ever move Attire - Light green pants with a GC logo on the sides. The inside track is black. Arm bands. Biography Since he's such a small guy - as well as being into things like Anime and cartoons - Glen was the target of school bullies and since they were much bigger than him, there wasn't really that much he could do about it. After a while he got sick of being bullied and would being training himself in self defence, as well as a few wrestling and MMA holds. After a while, he was able to defend himself, causing the bullies to eventually leave him alone. After finishing education, he chose to continue on his path of training and moved onto wrestling training, as he had watched plenty of wrestling videos online and preferred it to the style of MMA, eventually dropping MMA altogether. He would eventually see a flyer from DUW, offering trials for up and coming wrestlers and Glen, thinking it could be a new start decided to take the chance. Upon arriving at the airport he met his Marcus, someone he had taken a liking to after seeing videos online during his learning of the trade. After talking for many hours on the flight of the plane - as they were sat next to each other, Marcus was convinced to manage the kid after being impressed with what he was hearing and also with what he was doing in training after he also convinced Marcus to spar with him. This was a new experience for both of them, Marcus as a manager and Cody as an actual wrestler. Marcus eventually became a full time wrestler, although he still tended to manage Glen. During DUW, he had a tag title shot along side Marcus but lost, as well as World title shot, also losing. Marcus would go onto win the title. He later had a cameo in WWE, being Marcus' pick your poison choice. He refused an NXT contract however. He would later sign with SCW, being joined by Marcus a month later who would part ways with WWE. They would team, winning a number one contenders match against Fabulous (Romeo and Cupid Loving). They lost after a referee almost got in the way of a spear and the champions, Buzzy Hit House (Owen Young and Jackie Bruce), took advantage. Another NOC match, this time against Aussie United (Troy Pierce and Lance Steele) would end in a draw after BHH got involved. They would lose again, this time in a triple threat with United involved. After this, they would lose to Fabulous, after which, Cody turned on Marcus, attacking him. Marcus reversed the situation, knocking Cody out with a big boot. After this, they faced in a match where the winner would get an SCW title shot and the loser would be fired. Marcus beat Cody in that match. Entrance Theme Previous: K-On! Fuwa Fuwa time instumental K-on! don't say you're lazy instrumental Kill la Kill OST, Uzu Sanageyama theme Finishing Move(s) Frog Splash Signature Moves Enziguri Shining Wizard Tiger Suplex Spear - adopted from Marcus. Used on smaller opponents Daniel Bryan's multiple kicks Regular Moves Diving cross body Moonsaults from anywhere Tornado DDT/mix of whatever DDTs Kicking combos Rolling to cause confusion Generally, moves that cruiserweights do to wear down an opponent, ala Sami Zayn. Win/Draw/Loss 21-4-16 Active, October 2013- Picture Base Hayden Christensen